gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultima Games
Note: This page will no longer worked on. Ultima Games, or using its official name, The Ultima Interactive Corporation is a multimedia and game corporation. Ultima Games has 1032 workers. It is known for making Nintendo games, and creating the Ultima Nexus. Ultima Games founded on 8/16/13. They're revenue is 2,293,865,273 dollars. They're profit is 252,232,698 dollars. Ultima Games is headquartered in Salt Lake City, Utah. History Ultima Games was founded by Gavin Grotegut(yes, that's my name), Jaden Young and Ryland Searle on 8/16/13. Soon, work started on a game under the tentative title of "Sports". Nintendo soon bought 53% of the company for 8.3 million bucks. Nintendo ordered the game remade into the game that is now Mario Sports. Then they started releasing some games. Over 5 years after they were founded, they made there first console, the Ultima Nexus, which made them 900 million dollars in the first year. They are currently working on the DS Next. Games Released Tetris Games #Tetris Alta Mario Games #Paper Mario U #Mario Sports #Yoshi Racing #Super Mario, Lets Go! Super Smash Bros. #Super Smash Bros Melee U. Cameron the Cat Games #Cameron the Cat: The First Adventure #Cameron the Cat 2 #Cameron the Cat 3: The Great Adventure #Cameron the Cat 4 #Cameron the Cat Through Time #Cameron the Cat 6 #Cameron the Cat 7: The Future #Cameron Golf #Cameron Tennis #Cameron Sports #Cameron Kart #Cameron Kart 2 #Cameron Kart 3DS #Cameron Kart U #Cameron Kart N #Cameron Party #Cameron Party 2 #Cameron Party N #Cameron the Cat Brawl Expansion Packs Cameron the Cat #Cameron the Cat: Jetpack #Cameron Kart: Super Speed #Cameron the Cat Brawl: Extras #Cameron the Cat 7: The Far Future #Cameron Party: Extras #Cameron the Cat Brawl: New Worlds Mario Sports #Mario Sports 1.1 In Development #Mario Sports 2 #Time Travel Horror # #Mario Pocket Party #Hexit Divisions Ultima Games Studios This is ultima game's game division. They do all of the developing. This division has 410 workers. Subdivisions #Ultimario(makes there mario games): 108 workers #Ultima Japan: 17 workers #Ultronimo(makes there tetris games): 44 workers #Ultima Canada: 41 workers #Ultima UK: 38 workers #Ultima Australia: 26 workers #Red Brick Studios(subsidarie): 115 workers #Track 8(subsidarie): 27 workers #Virox Labs(subsidarie): 22 workers Ultima Music This division composes music for there games, and there films! This division has 73 workers. Subdivision #Ultima Voice Acting: 21 workers Star Productions This division has 172 workers. This is there show, and movie division. They are working on a new Super Mario Bros movie(much better than the first one), the Cameron the Cat Cartoon, multiple different TV shows and a yoshi squad TV show. Ultima Gaming Magazines This division has 38 workers. This division makes magazines. List of Magazines #Ultimate Gamer #Ultimate Gaming Tips #The Best And The Worst UltimAdvertsing This division has 72 workers. This is there advertising division. They make the company's ads and commercial's. Ultinet This division has 21 workers. This division is there web division. They control there website and stuff. Ultima Hardware This creates hardware for the company's servers, and there console there working on with nintendo. This division has 169 workers. Subsidiaries: Nextech: 27 workers Ultima Publishing Publishes some of there games. This division has 37 workers. Subsidaries #Red Brick Studios (worth 158 million bucks)$40% #Nextech (worth 9 million bucks) #Track 8 (worth 11 million bucks) #Virox Labs (worth 12 million bucks) Parent Companies #Nintendo(53%) #Retro Studios(1%) #Lego(9.83%) Important Staff *Gavin Grotegut, CEO of Ultima Games and Founder *Jaden Young, Chairman of Ultima Games and Founder *Ryland Searle, Former COO, Head of Star Productions and Founder *Dillon Silva, COO *Aidan Johnson, Leader of Game Development *Will Dart, Leader of Publishing *Keaton "TT" Beck Grotegut, Head of Game Design *Juilie Meridon, Head Of Musican *Mark Rubik, Former Leader of Ultinet, Editor-in-chief of Ultima Magazines *Jaeden Wilkenson, Head Artist(Joined after E3 2016) Logos Ultima Games (4).jpg|Super Mario, Let's Go Ultima Games (3).jpg|Logo in The Ultimate Puzzle Game Ultima Games (2).jpg|Simple logo in Mario Sports 2 Ultima Games (1).jpg|Ultima Games logo in 8-bit Adventures Ultima Games.jpg|Main logo Category:Game Developers Category:Gavinawesome's articles Category:Ultima Games Category:Developers